Relish
by Icicle Streams
Summary: A strange phenomenon bring Ghirahim and Fi together in a meeting of spirits during Link's final battle with the Demon Lord. Companion piece to 'Remember.' Spoilers for Skyward Sword


_**This is a companion piece to 'Remember.' A big thank you to **inlustris** who beta-read this.**_

* * *

><p>He was falling.<p>

Yes, perhaps it wasn't a significant height.

It wouldn't kill him.

But it was enough for the boy to catch him defenceless. And as the golden youth leapt, sword glowing white, Ghirahim saw death approach.

Strangely enough, he almost welcomed it. The touch of that blade was something he was anticipating with some excitement and pleasure. Call it love, call it lust, call it catharsis... extreme desire overcame him. So when the boy came rushing down, all his weight behind his weapon, Ghirahim reached forward. The boy's eyes widened in surprise as the demon lord grabbed the sword just below the hilt and drove it into his own chest by its golden diamond.

And everything went white...

* * *

><p><em>This is highly irregular<em> came a familiar voice.

... It was _her_.

He opened his eyes, though he could feel nothing but pain coursing throughout his body. Pinned to the ground by a pillar of light through his chest, he could barely move. The crystalline platform he lay on was surrounded with swirling clouds of black and white, diamonds and glowing blue light dancing in the chaos that enveloped them. Looking up, he saw her, floating before him. But then, it wasn't the form she took on in the physical world. She looked the same, yes, but then so much more. More fearsome... more beautiful... He could feel the holy energy emanating from her, an aura that both enticed him and sapped away at his own strength.

_It's not often that one of your enemy's aids your own attempt on his life, is it? Unique, aren't I?_

She smiled grimly at this, causing him to return with his own dark grimace.

_Yes. In all of my knowledge of world history, this is the first instance I can find of such an event occurring._

She danced closer, each step causing the mist to scatter away in a flurry of blue light. As she approached, he grew increasingly weaker, while the attraction towards her amplified.

_I told you I was special._

Ignoring his words, she bent over him until their eyes met, bottomless pools of magical light... so similar, and yet, so different. His were dark and soulless; hers were soulless too, but with an infinite white radiance... they were impossibly bright... and fatally beautiful too...

_Why did you do that?_

He laughed at her question, his body shaking painfully while still held to that one spot. He shouldn't have expected any less from her though.

_Has the boy taught you any more of mortal emotions?_

_... I have become more learned in that area. But I do not see how that is related to my question. Do not wander from the topic._

He smirked before struggling to lift his head closer to hers. Her confusion and curiosity was evident as she leaned closer still. Her radiant light disappeared into the black oblivion that was his skin.

_Then you would know why._

She suddenly leaped away from him, her eyes wary and analytical. His body seared with resentment and loss, dark flames burning within his being.

_Do not run from me! You only flee from what you do not understand!_

He sensed her indignation at his words and smiled, despite his anger. It seemed she _had_ learned of human things. And he relished in that thought...

_I caught you by your weak point, just as you pierced mine. And I willingly let you break me. So now we are here, are we not? ...Let your spirit become one with mine..._

_You cannot win. Your defeat is inevitable. There is no purpose in your trying to gain my trust and bring about my betrayal to the Goddess. My master __**will**__ succeed._

She stepped closer towards him again, and he could sense subtle emotions of pride and contempt. Given more time, she would find that equilibrium between immortal and earthly as he had. And then perhaps...

_You still think so little of me! Always, your focus is on that boy! But has the thought occurred that perhaps it is __**you**__who lies at the heart of the matter?_

The pillar of energy weakened slightly as her resolve wavered. He grinned to himself as he tried unsuccessfully to sit up.

_... I do not understand..._

_If only you had more time to dwell this earth. Then you would acquire the ways of mortals like I have, and you would understand..._

_I do not regret the brevity of my time here. It is proof that my endeavours to fulfil my duty have been efficient._

_... Let me tell you. Though hatred for that wretched boy burns indefinitely, the pleasure I felt in having a blade so... powerful... so majestic... to have your sword be the one to destroy my being... the pleasure, it is incomprehensible... _

Weakening further, the pillar began to shine less brightly. Her faltering resolve brought him unearthly joy as he managed to sit up. Perhaps...

_It is illogical to feel pleasure in fatal pain and destruction._

_Perhaps. But nothing could bring me more pleasure than to either destroy you or be destroyed by you._

Though she remained blank and silent, he could already see she was weakening. The pillar slowly dissolved into the darkness surrounding them, no longer pinning him to the ground. And yet... he could feel it in his very being, even as he stepped freely towards her... the damage had been done... he did not have long in this world...

_Let me become one with your spirit..._

_...Why do you want this?_

_This desire... it has been overwhelming me since our first battle... since you first pierced my flesh..._

He slowly walked towards her, each step crippling his body with agonising pain. But his determination overcame the suffering. He was now close enough to reach out and touch her...

_We are one and the same..._

She shook her head, but made no motion to halt his hand that he had raised to her cheek. He did not dare touch it though.

_I am a holy blade. You are nothing but a weapon of malice. The difference between us is immeasurable._

'_Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin; one cannot exist without the other.' Surely you are familiar with the Goddess' words in an age to come? _

Her blank expression hid the infinite source of wisdom and divine power within her. The thought of it caused the fire within him to burn wildly. What he so desired was within reach...

_Be one with me..._

And with those words, he could control it no longer and forced his lips upon hers. All at once, excruciating pain and scorching pleasure washed over him. She did not yield to him easily... but that is partly what fuelled the desire within him. He could feel the crystal within his chest lose its solidness... he pulled her closer, his limbs searing with pain where they came into contact with her glowing blue countenance. He could feel the structure of her jewelled chest weakening as his also became more fluid. As her own gemstone came nearer to his, he could almost hear her, taste her, _feel_ her presence combine with his own...

_Let me teach you the ways of man..._

_I... I do take great pleasure in learning..._

Her lips were responding slightly more vigorously now, although they still maintained the same mechanical shyness she had always possessed. She was succumbing to the burning desire within him... and yet the pain he felt in touch her grew steadily more agonising...

_Do you regret that the Goddess did not give you a soul? I have travelled far and long in this world, and I have never found one..._

_A soul is not necessary for our existence..._

_You are right... for when our spirits burn together with such strength, it is suffice..._

The pain was almost too much for him to bear.

But the gems were almost touching...

_She_ was almost his...

_No... Our spirits will never become one. That is not the purpose I was created for you. And conversely, you are destined to destruction..._

A beam of light, more holy and powerful than of the previous, burst forth from her being and pierced his chest with such force and suddenness that he plummeted backwards into the endless darkness, her words echoing in the infinite void.

_I will be the one to destroy you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was kinda picturing a scene reminiscent of Assasin's Creed when you kill a mark (not that I've actually played that game, this is just going from what I've seen) So this is a Silent Realm-esque spiritual world that they are both interacting in. Just in case that was confusing for anyone :)<strong>  
><em>


End file.
